throughthehistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archive 6
Turn 26 - 30. Turn XXVI: 1500 BCE - 1400 BCE NPC Events: * Sadosfeia: '''They trade with Syrrenaika and gain more resources to build up their military more. They then conquer Meroe and parts of the Phoenicians. They also expand in various areas. * '''Shamar: '''They develop into the Libyans. * '''Hittite Empire: '''A campaign is launched on Levana, who are conquered. They also expand. Tarsos also becomes a major settlement. * '''Khergits, Srubna and Afasevo: '''Several Steppe Nomads are either conquered or assimilated by these cultures. * '''Crimeans: '''Their culture develops into the Corded Ware culture, expanding to the Dacians, assimilating several North Slavs and expanding more. * '''Amezides: '''A Kithite country is formed south of Arashena. * '''Koreans: '''They expand into Manchuria. * '''Kamchatkans: '''Through some migration, they expand. * '''Ma'an: '''They develop in the Arabian Peninsula. * '''Medénine: '''A nation formed by Phoenicians fleeing from the Sadosfeian invasion. * '''Oslofjord: '''The bay of Oslo becomes a great settlement area and trade post and as such, a nation is formed there by the Fjordans. * '''Ikhkü Uls: '''After the Khergit, Srubnana and Afasevan invasions, the Steppe Nomads develop into Ikhkü Uls. * '''Olmecs: '''After a hurricane, their culture seemingly goes extinct. * '''Baja People: '''They form north of Baja California. * '''Mahut Plague: '''It is still major, killing thousands. The attempts to stop the disease from spreading have been uneffective, only slowing its spread down some. * '''The Great Blizzard: '''It affects the Nordic Region, causing difficulty for all of the people there to go through their regular days. * '''Latins and Calabrians: '''Together they take the rest of mainland Italy. * '''Dacians: '''This culture develops around Romania. * '''Proto-Balkans: '''They expand into the rest of the Balkans, seizing one of the Aegean Islands, the other being seized by the Greeks. * '''Uighurs: '''The people in Xinjiang develop into the Uighurs. * '''Angermannia: '''After the Nords accepted the Sveijan proposal, Angermannia was formed, allying with them. * '''Ymiri: '''Their diplomacy system works, but is quite ineffective due to people having to move to the border to be able to initiate diplomacy. The city of Walowasa is miserable and a horrific blot on the map of the country, as all the people moved to the prison has caused a lot of inhabitants to be infected. The Walowasa prison sounds of screams of agony almost constantly as the city as seen as the worst place in the entire nation. Many people living there leave, decreasing its population significantly. The plague is slightly contained within the walls of Walowasa Prison, but due to the transportation of the diseased people, inhabitants were infected and so were the transporters. The Ymirians are suffering a lot. * '''Alai: '''A ton of people flee from the Mahut Plague and settle south of the Uighurs, becoming the Alai. Some of them suffer from the plague, but mostly those in the South by the border with the Ujamuha. * '''Sveija: '''Their invasion is pretty much a complete failure. Due to the cold, which the nation's military isn't prepared for, a ton of the troops freeze or starve to death as the food quickly was all eaten up due to how much they had to eat in the winter. The troops manage a landing and do push forward, but get pushed back almost all the way out of finland by the natives, also suffering from the climate, but better used to it. The same thing happens with Angermannia, who attacked later, managing to hold onto more territory by the end of 1401 BC. Both landings' soldiers are suffering and the landings are on verge of falling completely. * '''Aida: '''Another raid and attack on Nabouo occurs as they conquer more land. * '''Gojoseon: '''They assimilate even more Koreans and their dynasty becomes quite rich. * '''China: '''It's formed by the coast. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''They are forced to migrate away due to the winter, as a lot of them are suffering from the cold. * '''Sealand: '''The unclaimed territory in Great Britain are seized by them and they form the city of Caerdydd, sometime after conquering some Albioner tribes. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals ** '''Ruler: Vichilia IV Priveé (B 1550 BC - 1490 BC) (R 1530 BC - 1490 BC) (unknown 1490 - still active) ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: 56,842 ** Uruqmbi: 26,734 ** Walowasa: 341 ** Nirga: 7,153 ** Rural Areas: 155,546 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** 60% of all soldiers contribute to the masacer ** Military: 'total of about 10300 *** 3010 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) *** 2515 bowmen *** 600 Slingers *** 200 Torchers *** 1000 Blowdarters *** 700 Battle Medics *** 73 spies *** 2200 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 191 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 131 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 32 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 24 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 1250 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Holocaust: '''soldiers with thick cloathing murder all infected inhabitants of Ymiri. the soldiers taking the risk is awarded with doubled salary (food, spices, metals) for 7 years. Due to the calculated hatred for the king his/her name is not known. soldiers that catch the disease die. the carriers get their throat slit and and burned in walowasa. during the slaugther that took place in 2 nights, no one knew about the event. all citizens are forced into their home in 7 days during and after the masacer total. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Gustav I Ami (B 1797 BC D 1698 BC) (R 1797 BC - 1698 BC) Gustav II Ami (B 1728 BC D 1606 BC) (R 1698 BC - 1606 BC) Filé XV Ami (B 1629 BC - D Still alive BC) (R 1606 BC - Present BC) ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 65,023 *** Goterbarg: 60,313 *** Rural Areas: 140,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Expansion '''expand to the mainland of (modern day Finland) and prepare for war. *** '''Finish front: We push the fucking finns away by force by using the warmer cloths we got from the dead finns and produced more off it. * Military: Total army of: ** 2,205 Spearmen ** 2,701 Bowmen ** 2,403 Slingers ** 1,000 Torchers ** 2,300 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 125 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 90 large transport ships (can hold around 40 men) NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. ** 30 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 500 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ''' ** '''Warmer clothing: '''We pick up some of the warmer cloths the dead Finns used and found a way off producing more off them. (we also shared this with angermannia) '''Turn XXVII: 1400 BCE - 1300 BCE NPC Events: * The Great Blizzard: '''It pressures the northern countries and cultures a lot and even for the finnish natives and other uncultured tribes, who have good experience with tough weather, it is deadly and difficult to sort out. The winter went on until around 1324 BCE, in which a somewhat warmer climate came in. * '''Jylland: '''The Geats in Denmark start to become a new group with their separate culture. A danish country now already exists, in the form of Jylland. * '''Indo-Europeans: They swathed into Scythian territory, annexing and absorbing many, many tribes into their own culture. * Sealand: '''The king launches a campaign on several northern Albioner tribes, conquering them easily, as the Sealander dynasty stretches out into more families from the king's many sons. * '''Assyria: '''They demand land from Babylonia, who from the pressure of an increasingly stronger Assyria, comply and give them some northwestern lands. * '''Yemen: '''The Djiboutians in the Arabian Peninsula, now accustomed to the hot weather and different climate, develop into the Yemenites, who form their own nation, already coming into conflict with Djibouti. * '''Mahut Plague: '''Pandays people burn corpses, slowing down the plague. The holocaust in Ymiri slowed it down more as well, as less people were infected now that the infected were killed off. Soon, the climate changed some, which was not major to the people, but essential to the plague. It was not capable of adapting and withered away somewhere around 1311 BCE. * '''Blekinge: '''They invade and take Bornholm without much trouble and invade Öland to rival Sveija. They conquer some tribes while annexing the rest of the southern Öland natives, to their great anger as their territory of southern Öland lies in unstableness. * '''Sadosfeia: '''Some troubles come into the nation, with the Nubians from what was Meroe, rebelling. The rebellion was shut down quite quickly, but the Nubians are still not satisfied. To get stronger and seem more menacing, Sadosfeia expands and establishes Giza as a city. * '''Valencia: '''Following several incredibly successful harvests, they were capable of integrating more Iberians into their nation, even going as far as capturing the Balearic Islands. * '''Amezides: '''They expand along the Caspian Sea. * '''Muscat: '''They establish an exclave on the Musandam Peninsula, becoming a grand trade node with the Kassites. * '''Finno-Ugrians: '''Despite their best attempts, all the people on Novaya Zemlya die off or are forced to migrate due to the Great Blizzard. Even when it went away, the cold was still quite prevalent there and the Finno-Ugrians were far too weak to expand more. * '''Latins: '''They migrate to Sardinia and Corsica, seizing them for themselves. * '''Malacca: '''They expand along the coast. * '''Ymiri: '''After the Mahut Plague, the nation is in definite unrest and quite unstable state, with tons of bodies still piled up after the plague. The weakening makes the people want to try and build the nation up from the ground up at a good pace, rather than rushing it. * '''Djibouti: '''They annex more Domboro lands, preparing a war on Yemen. * '''Corded Ware: '''Corded Ware people establish a border with the Indo-Europeans. * '''China: '''New discoveries, more philosophers appear and the nation goes into a state of richness. They occupy and annex more of the Shandong Peninsula. * '''Nords: '''Some slight migration to the south during the Great Blizzard. * '''Oslofjord: '''They establish their capital, Oslo. They start to trade with Jylland shortly after the Great Blizzard ended, to try and recover. * '''Angermannia: '''Their counterattack fails miserably, as their troops are caught in an encirclement by the natives. With the utmost luck, the end of the Great Blizzard allows the last of their Finnish land to stay stable enough to not fall. * '''Sveija: '''The push becomes a stalemate, as both sides are unable to push very far. The use of the clothing is not very effective due to the difficulty of collecting the clothes during constant battle, nevertheless, it helps some. When the Great Blizzard ended, the Sveijans managed an impressive successful attack. The Finns are rapidly trying to produce more supplies. The Sveijan landing requires more supplies as well. * '''Finnish Natives: '''They ask for white peace with the Sveijans. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''Knossos is settled on Crete. '''Ymiri: * Government: '''Monarchy with vassals, Council Of Rebuilding. ** '''Ruler: (unknown 1490 BC - 1398 BC) COR 1398 BC ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli * '''Demographics: ** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, ** Pamáli: ~62,000 ** Uruqmbi: ~28,000 ** Walowasa: ~6,500 ** Nirga: ~8,000 ** Rural Areas: ~172,000 ** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok ** Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: 'total of about 10300 *** 3010 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) *** 2515 bowmen *** 600 Slingers *** 200 Torchers *** 1000 Blowdarters *** 700 Battle Medics *** 73 spies *** 2200 fire bowmen. ** '''Navy: ' *** 193 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) *** 132 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) *** 33 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) *** 25 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) *** 1550 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Neighbours: '''we ask every nearby tribe (exept the proto-dravidians) if some of their tribes would like to unite to a greater nation where we focus on rebuilding stability. * '''Events: ** Gone Death: '''after the plague vanished people got to see the king, before his name was spoken however, he got assassinated. this day (30th september) is celebrated as a the day of the old sorrow. ** '''Rebuild: '''the people had no king and therefore created a council to rule, the council gave jobs to as many as possible, making sure we had enought food. A massive graveyard outside Walowasa was Created to honor the dead. Homeless people moved to walowasa and the nation is doing its best with the people pace to regain streangth, order and restfullness. ** '''Counter: '''the caos made it so we lost track of our population. ** '''Food '''instead of military ships we build a lot more of fishing ships. This increase food production. '''Turn XXVIII: 1300 BCE - 1200 BCE NPC Events: * Sadosfeian Empire: '''The Sadosfeian Empire was declared by Eramsas III Phasgara after the nation expanded again and also forced Ma'an into becoming a vassal of them. * '''Proto-Balts: '''Migration occurs, with many of the tribes settling near the Finno-Ugrians. * '''Xiongnu: '''The Ikhkü Uls culture develops into the culture of Xiongnu, which expands slightly. * '''Hellenic Kingdom: '''Patras is formed a couple of years after some Greeks in the north are assimilated. * '''Sapmi People: '''In the north of Scandinavia, the long living tribes declare themselves a name and the borders of their tribes, establishing themselves as the Sapmi People. * '''Assyria: '''In an effort to become more powerful in the middle east, they invade and conquer eastern Sumer. * '''Ujamuha, Proto-Dravidians and Jishvuu: '''Now that the Mahut Plague is gone and regular lives start to pick up again, they expand and take all the unclaimed territory in central India. * '''Aruns: '''They become a driving trade power in the Mediterranean Sea, establishing colonies in the west and one on Sicily. They trade with all of the Mediterranean powers, becoming incredibly rich. * '''Veladins: '''One group of 4 tribes establish an impressive city which goes on to be named Veneto. * '''Suomi: '''After a while, the natives in Finland grow to become a culture group from their various created items and tales of the wars fought with invaders. They go on to become the Suomi. They then kick the Sveijans and Angermannians out of Finland, breaking the white peace. This occurs with some help with supplies given to them by some Proto-Baltic tribes and a very small handful of Finno-Ugrians. * '''Hittite Empire: '''They grow suspicious of the Sadosfeians and start to focus on trying to expand their influence. * '''Ymiri: '''A handful of tribes join them, but the rest prefer to stay independent and after the expansion of the 3 main Indian cultures none accept. * '''Fesnia: '''A breakaway culture from the Funnelbeakers, settled by the Oder river is formed. * '''Geatsia: '''They become friendly rivals with Oslofjord and annex and assimilate Geatic tribes into their nation. * '''Blekinge: '''Natives on Öland revolted, kicking them completely out. 10 years later however, they were invaded again and almost completely conquered, with only the north managing to block them away. * '''Danes: '''The Geats in Jutland fully develop into a new culture. * '''Sedfaxx: '''Alamein Dembji becomes upset over the Arunsioi expansions near them and starts to rally up armies for war. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Gustav III, Filé XVI ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 66,716 *** Goterbarg: 61,819 *** Rural Areas: ~154,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** 2,505 Spearmen ** 2,901 Bowmen ** 2,603 Slingers ** 1,100 Torchers ** 2,500 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 128 transport ships (can hold around 38 men) ** 92 large transport ships (can hold around 40 men) NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. ** 34 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 550 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: * Events: ** Cities: '''We make a new city on both islands Åland and Gotland starting with the one on Åland, it's expected to be finished at 1209 BC, and the one on Gotland is expected to be finished at 1100 BC. (Name of the city on Åland: Gåby.) (name of the city on Gotland: Visky) '''Ymiri: * Government: ''' Council Of Rebuilding. *** '''Ruler: COR *** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, *** Pamáli: ~72,000 *** Uruqmbi: ~32,000 *** Walowasa: ~7,500 *** Nirga: ~9,500 *** Rural Areas: ~172,000 *** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok *** Wars and Conflicts: *** Military: 'total of about 12100 **** 3510 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) **** 3015 bowmen **** 800 Slingers **** 300 Torchers **** 1500 Blowdarters **** 700 Battle Medics **** 70 spies **** 2200 fire bowmen. *** '''Navy: ' **** 198 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) **** 135 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) **** 33 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) **** 28 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) **** 1665 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: ** Events: *** Food: we asign more people to farms highering food production. The children are prioritized to get food before adults. *** Elephants: '''we try to tame four Elephants. *** '''Banner of Faith: '''a popular banner was created, it became popular and pretty quickly became the banner of the nation. '''Turn XXIX: 1200 BCE - 1100 BCE NPC Events: * Illyria: '''Some Illyric tribes form a nation by the southern Dalmatian coast. * '''Ymiri: '''Their taming attempt succeeds. * '''Kassites: '''They start to expand to the east slightly, bordering the Guptanak. * '''Afasevo, Indo-Europeans and Khergits: '''They divide their lands in an agreement, due to border conflicts. * '''Gojoseon: '''They assimilate more of the koreans, also annexing the last Shandong tribes on the Shandong peninsula. * '''Galicia: '''A new Iberian nation is formed in the northwest of the peninsula. * '''Aida: '''After years of glory the nation suddenly takes a turn for the worse, as the new king is from a Bantu tribe. This causes internal struggle which the Nabouo tribes take advantage of, invading Aida. Other rebels in the east riot and Aida collapses back into tribes. * '''Bolomo and Otok: '''A Nabouo nation and Aidan successor respectively. * '''Koreans: '''They migrate up north to avoid annexation from Gojoseon. * '''Valencia: '''The nation expand inwards into present-day Catalonia. * '''Aruns: '''The Arunsioi expand onto Sicily and on the coast to border Médenine. * '''Sealand: '''Proto-vassals in the nation splinter from the rest of the empire, creating three new nations: Plymouth, Cymrer and Marn. * '''Battle of Kadesh: '''The Sadosfeian Empire and Hittite Empire go into conflict after they both split the Phoenicians and Sadosfeia conquering Izamen and taking parts of and vassalizing Tivi. The battle takes place near a smaller city called Kadesh by the Orontes River. Both sides used chariots and fought fiercely, with Sadosfeia coming out on top under Ramesses II. * '''Kikoku: '''After pressure from many Jomoto tribes, they are all assimilated into the Jomoto culture. * '''Fesnia: '''They manage to annex some Funnelbeaker to the south of them before they then become a nation. '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Viez I Shabk (B 1210 BCE, D 1153 BCE) (R 1196 BCE - 1153 BCE), Viez II Shabk (B 1169 BCE, D 1119 BCE) (R 1153 - 1119 BCE), Viez III Shabk (B 1153 BCE, still alive) (R 1119 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. Trading is in thought but has not reached our outside lands yet. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 6200 ** Rural Areas: ~11000 ** Population: 86% Vesnians, 14% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** Spearmen: 100 ** Shortswordmen: 50 ** Bowmen: 100 ** Torchmen: 25 * Navy: ** 15 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 10 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 85 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** North Slavs: '''How about trading? * '''Events: ** Fishing Focus: We search for variety of the fish that we catch so that our diets are varied as well as offering variety in trade. ** Ships: We build ships that can transport many people along with trade ships. * History: Vesnia was created by some Funnelbeaker Tribes who were settled at the Oder river for fishing and agriculture, this leading to the creation of a culture. A man who was chosen as the tribes leader, Viez, was then elected as the first king and the people even named the country by corrupting his name slightly. Some Proto-Balts nearby became citizens as well. Ymiri: * Government: ''' Council Of Rebuilding. ** '''Ruler: COR ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. ** '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, *** Pamáli: ~79.500 *** Uruqmbi: ~37.000 *** Walowasa: ~8.950 *** Nirga: ~11.700 *** Rural Areas: ~189.500 *** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok *** Wars and Conflicts: *** war elephants: 'people has started experimenting with what elephants can be used for. Now we have begun to train war elephants with a rider and an archer on the elephant. *** '''Military: '''total of about 12890 **** 3810 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) **** 3315 bowmen **** 900 Slingers **** 325 Torchers **** 1500 Blowdarters **** 745 Battle Medics **** 70 spies **** 2200 fire bowmen. **** 10 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** '''Navy: ' **** 200 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) 135 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) **** 35 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) **** 30 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) **** 1850 fishing ships ** '''Diplomacy: ** Events: *** Elephants: '''elephants are now being used to farm, lift and for transportation. (this is not something cheap.) *** '''Death/Birth ratio: '''the food supply has become stable, less children die and this makes the population to grow faster. *** '''Inventions: '''creative people try to expand our knowledge and upgrade our technology. we have started building better farming tools and are creating stronger blades. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Filé XVI ' ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics:' *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 67,916 *** Goterbarg: 63,019 *** Rural Areas: ~166,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** the taking (annexation?) of Öland: '''if we find Öland we will go around the island to see if it has humans on it, we se that there are humans on the island and land on the northern part of it, with the soldiers we have we sned them to guard our Land, half of them guard on the day and the other half guard on the night, ready if the humans on this island wants us gone! * '''Military: ** 2,555 Spearmen ** 2,951 Bowmen ** 2,653 Slingers ** 1,150 Torchers ** 2,550 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ' ** 138 transport ships (can hold around 39 men) ** 92 large transport ships (can hold around 46 men) NOPE, NOPE, NOPE. ** 35 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 590 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ' ** '''Search of the baltic sea: '''We go search southern part of the sea to find more land, but we find another fishing boat on the way. We go to him suprised and asked him where he's from. * '''Events: ** The Öland island: '''We send boats with soldiers on them searshing the coast south of the Sveijan Kingdom. '''Turn XXX: 1100 BCE - 1000 BCE NPC Events: ''' * '''Yemeni-Djiboutian War: '''The two nations have finally gone to war after conflict since Yemen's independence. Currently it's mostly a naval battle. * '''Aruns: '''They colonize the tip of Iberia (Gibraltar). They also befriend Médenine and Tripoli. * '''Oslofjord: '''Profiting from settling by the fjords on the coast, they expand along it. * '''Sveija: '''Their boat encounter leads to them discovering the Vesnians. * '''North Slavs: '''The nearest tribes accept the Vesnian trade request. * '''Kassites: '''They continue to dominate Persia, stretching territory eastward into present-day Pakistan and Afghanistan. * '''Blekinge: '''They become a powerhouse, allying Geatsia with pressure and almost controlling half of the eastern Swedish coast. They are hesitant to the Sveijans who landed on what they consider their land, but are not hostile. They are looking west to Jylland for their next international acts. * '''Bellbeaker: '''Changes in the central Bellbeaker tribes and culture leads to the creation of the Celts. The Bellbeaker become the Gauls. * '''Nords: '''They take more of the coast and the people migrating there start taking survival ideas from the nearby Sapmi people. * '''Cymrer: '''Conflict over Caerdydd leads to them preparing for an invasion of Plymouth. * '''Cemorook: '''Internal troubles and conflict in Aida areas leads to some of the people moving to the north of Otok and becoming the Cemorook people, who have roots to the Bantu. * '''Tamils: '''The Tamils establish colonies on the Maldives. * '''Sea People Invasions: '''Mysterious raids and invasions have occurred on the shores of the Hittites, Syrrenaika and Sadosfeians. No one is sure where they are from, but they are destroying and killing, weakening the empires slowly. '''Ymiri: * Government: ''' Council Of Rebuilding. ** '''Ruler: COR ** Economy: '''Spice trade, fishing, farming. * '''Capital: '''Pamáli ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 96,5% Ymiri 0,5% Slaves 3% shibja, *** Pamáli: ~86.500 *** Uruqmbi: ~41.000 *** Walowasa: ~11.300 *** Nirga: ~13.500 *** Rural Areas: ~207.900 *** Religion: 43% Proto-Hinduism 5% Puditicia a Malo, 52% Banbok *** Wars and Conflicts: *** Reastabilisation 1: 'our soldiers need to train some with improvised weapons to expand their creative mind in war. If the enemies attack a village and the soldiers are not armed or else. *** '''war elephants: '''people has started experimenting with what elephants can be used for. Now we have begun to train war elephants with a rider and an archer on the elephant. *** '''Military: '''total of about 13500 **** 3900 Spearmen ( 2962 have shields) **** 3325 bowmen **** 1000Slingers **** 455 Torchers **** 1700 Blowdarters **** 795 Battle Medics **** 70 spies **** 2200 fire bowmen. **** 20 war elephants. ( 2 people needed each.) *** '''Navy: ' **** 240 transport ships (can hold around 8 men) **** 165 large transport ships (can hold around 12 men) **** 40 Shirigunami (can hold around 70 people) **** 38 Hinsk-Hinsk (can hold around 3 people) **** 2150 fishing ships *** '''Diplomacy: **** Reastabilisation 2: '''messangers are sent to Pandays and Tamils proposing help and reastabilized friendship to stabalize faster and grow stronger. we give them food that we can spare. *** '''Events: **** Reastabilisation 3: '''we develope better cutting tools to cut down more trees so that we can build more farms. **** '''Reastabilisation 4: '''a system is made so that people that can buy more food than necesary needs to pay a small amout of food that are given to people that are starving to stabalize the hunger problem even further. **** '''Animal Firendship: '''the succes of turning elephants to our side inspired people to try to pet other things... such as horses, birds and even indian wolves... horse went fine, birds went alright and the last one had a few deaths... needs some improvement... horses are now used in some ways... mainly farming and a few military. **** '''Food: '''the food supply is improving rapidly '''Kingdom of Vesnia: * Government: Tribal Monarchy ** King: '''Viez III Shabk (B 1153 BCE D 1095 BCE) (R 1119 BCE - 1095 BCE), Viez IV Shabk (B 1131 BCE D 1059 BCE) (R 1095 BCE - 1059 BCE), Viez V Shabk (B 1080 BCE, still alive) (R 1059 BCE - Present) * '''Economy: Our economy is based off of agriculture and fishing. We are currently trading with some North Slavic tribes. * Capital: Brao * Demographics: ** Brao: 7300 ** Rural Areas: ~14000 ** Population: 86% Vesnians, 14% Funnelbeakers ** Religion: 95% Vesnian Paganism, 5% Funnelbeaker religions * Wars and Conflicts: * Military: ** Spearmen: 125 ** Shortswordmen: 65 ** Bowmen: 110 ** Torchmen: 30 * Navy: ** 19 transport ships (can hold around 7-12 men) ** 25 trade ships ** Although not part of the navy we have around 85 fishing ships. * Diplomacy: ** Sveija: '''You seem to be powerful, we should pursue greater relations. Trade? * '''Events: ** Trade: '''Our trade now includes the Sveijans if they accept. ** '''Baltic Sea Exploration: '''We now know Sveijas location, the Suomi, Proto-Balts and Angermannia from exploring the Baltic Sea. '''Sveijan Kingdom: * Government: '''Absolute Monarchy ** '''King: '''Filé XVII ** '''Economy: '''Based on trade and fishing. ** '''Capital: '''Stackenholmen ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Sveijan. *** Stackenholmen: 69,916 *** Goterbarg: 65,019 *** Rural Areas: ~168,000 *** Religion: 100% Sveijan Paganism. ** Wars and Conflicts: *** Blekinge: '''If they don't accept the peace offer, we will push fast to try to gain control of most of the island. * '''Military: ** 2,542 Spearmen ** 3,021 Bowmen ** 2,673 Slingers ** 1,120 Torchers ** 2,780 Swordsmen with shields. * Navy: ''' ** 140 transport ships (can hold around 40 men) ** 92 large transport ships (can hold around 47 men) ** 36 Small transport ships (can hold around 10 men) ** 600 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Vesnians: '''We accept! ** '''Blekinge: '''We want peace if possible! ** '''Angermannia & Vesnia: '''Can we make an "alliance" that helps eachother in case of war/being invaded? We may choose the name later! ** '''Geats: '''We hope to be friendly, trade? ** '''Sveijan Kingdoms People: '''The people of the Sveijan Kingdom is wondering why all the kings name their kids after themselves. * '''Events: ** '''Öland Island: '''the troops sent to Öland will still keep protecting the border with Blekinge in case they don't accept peace! ** '''Expansion: '''We expand our borders to the south-west, bringing in some of the Geats Religion! Category:Archives